


Pillow

by Pixial



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Pure unrepentent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Hawke gets a new job. October 1st





	Pillow

The sun streamed into the room through a crack in the curtains and right into Garret’s eyes.

He groaned as he unwillingly awoke and began to shift to sit up. Or tried to before he realized he was trapped by something warm and heavy.

“Mabel, off,” he croaked, ineffectively shoving the mabari draped on his chest. The mabari gave a distinctly un-mabari-like grunt. Garret’s eyes flew open, and he discovered that it was _not_ a slobbering mabari using him as a pillow but rather a deceptively sturdy elf. Specifically his favorite deceptively sturdy elf.

“Fen…?” he murmured, patting the elf’s face. Fenris cracked open a single green eye and glared at him before promptly tightening his grip on Garret’s chest and falling right back to sleep.

Garret smiled to himself and relaxed. He could handle being a pillow for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't know if I'll do all 31 days but dang if I ain't gonna try. The way I'm running this is that I'm handwriting each one first, and rather than fuss with word count, I am writing each one as a full page. I want to restart my writing powers but I don't want to kill myself for it.


End file.
